


The One You Feed[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Chimera!McCree, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon!Hanzo, Eldritch Abomination!Reaper, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reaper Bean, That's Not How Psychology Works, Voice Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: “A man walks with two wolves, and all his life he must chose which to feed.” Zenyatta holds up a golden orb. “I can help him, but he will have to face his monster himself, and even if he wins now, it is a fight he must make again and again. He may not always be victorious. Or…” He holds up another orb, this one black and violet. “You can destroy your enemy. The remnant of his other nature will fade without the rest of him to sustain it, but he will never again hurt another person.“In this situation, I cannot use both. Which would you have me ‘feed’?”___Fairy-tale happy endings are a lie Jack gave up on a long time ago. He knows better: there are no happy endings, because the stories don't end. Now, if he could only say the same about the beanbag of a miniature monster that keeps following him...





	The One You Feed[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One You Feed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895826) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



> Thanks to AsheRhyder for giving me permission to podfic this! This is actually the last part of a series, but I think it works as stand-alone as well. I don't know yet if I will come back to podfic the rest later. I want to finish other stuff first and then we'll see.  
> I had a lot of fun experimenting with voice manipulation during this. I'm really interested in any feedback as well.  
> Further thanks to [lord-megatron](lord--megatron.tumblr.com) for letting me use their art in the cover. The music used is [Closer To Fine - Indigo Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShiegA9UZYs).

Length: 1:34:20 [46.9MB]

Download via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOWTlpU1EyM0wzSUk/view?usp=sharing)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic+fic] The Gabriel Reyes Protection Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720228) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [Annaswrite (Annapods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite)




End file.
